For example, polysilicon (poly-Si) is used as the channel material for three-dimensional memory called BiCS (Bit Cost Scalable) memory and as the channel material of three-dimensionally stacked circuits. It is desirable to suppress the leakage current of semiconductor devices including poly-Si.